The Alter in Time
by crona762
Summary: Pit and Dark Pit finds a mysterious pocket watch that sends you back in time. A girl asked them to help free her forty years in the past. When they arrive, a dark girl stands in their way. Will they suceed? What will happen in their time? Rated T for some some violence. PitXOC, Dark PitXOC. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in Skyworld. The war has ended and everything is at peace. The Goddess of Nature, Viridi, decided to withdraw her troop so they could recover from Hades', the Lord of the Underworld, mess.

The centurions were in the coliseum watching and cheering at competition going on. In the field were four fighters and their team captains. The Light vs. Dark match was getting heated up. The white angel had his wolf claws in both of his hands. In front of him was his opponent, the dark teal wings angel with his silver bow. The two targeted, shoot, and dodged the other's attack while trying to take out the other. Both lives were at dangerous levels. Hidden, a dark fighter used an Insight Staff to target the white angel. Landing a shot, the targeted angel was knocked back. It was then when the dark angel finished him and ended the match.

"Dark Team Wins," the referee called. Some of the centurions cheered, others were upset from the Light Team's lost. In respect for good sportsmanship, the black angel helped the white to his feet.

"See you guys later," the white angel said to the fighters as they left.

"That makes eight for me, and two for you Pit-stain," said the black angel.

"I can't believe you actually counted Pittoo," said Pit dusting himself off.

"I am seriously getting really annoyed with that name," Dark Pit pouted.

"Well for now, that's the only name we got. Calling you 'Dark Pit' is just weird considering that we are not exact opposites nor exactly alike." Pit's hand went to the side of his arm. Pain was striking there the most. "I didn't know I landed a rock," he said aloud as he looked at the mark on his arm. Dark Pit took a look at it.

"That doesn't look like a rock mark to me. It looks like you landed on something smooth then you hit the ground, but not a rock." He looked around the area where his counterpart landed. Pit caught something shine close by.

"Found it!" he called out. Dark Pit ran up to him to take a look. It looked like something metal embedded in the rock. "We better tell Lady Palutena this before anyone else gets hurt."

"_Help me." _a voice called out to them.

"Did you hear that?" Pit asked. The black angel nodded.

"_Help me," _the voice called out again.

"Where are you?" Pit called out to it as he and his counterpart looked around.

"_Beneath you," _it answered. The two looked down at the metal piece. Pit uncovered a chain in the dirt. When he grabbed it, a ghostly figure appeared in front of them. A brunette girl with a white trench coat, black shirt, and grey pants appeared.

_"I have been sealed in a chamber many years ago. The only way to free me is to go back forty years into the past." _The rock uncovered itself and revealed what was there. It was a silver pocket watch. On the front was an imprint of a skull. _"This watch has the ability to travel through time. I have already set it to the correct time period. Please help me."_ At that she faded away.

"What was that all about," Dark Pit asked.

"It's a call for help. We have to go and free whoever that was," his light counterpart answered.

"Hold it, you don't even know who she is and you're going out to help her."

"With Lady Palutena, I help all of humanity. I only know some of the gods and many of the centurions are up here in Skyworld and I still go down and help the people."

"Well count me out. I don't want to get caught up with some joke if it is one."

"Pittoo, this doesn't sound like a joke. Besides, you told me yourself, without me there'd be no you." The black angel remained silent thinking, and then gave a deep sigh.

"Fine, but only so I'm sure you won't die. And please stop calling me 'Pittoo.'"

"Okay, let's get geared up."

Once the two angels got their chose of weapon, they went to Palutena's Temple (Dark Pit didn't want to go, so he was dragged there by Pit.) Pit bowed before the goddess while Dark Pit stood there crossed armed.

"Hello there Pit, and you too Pittoo," she greeted.

"Seriously, you need to come up with a better name then that," Dark Pit pouted.

"Sorry, but I've gotten used to calling you that. Anyway, what brings you two here."

"After today's last Light vs. Dark match, we found something. A pocket watch embedded in the rock of the arena," Pit said while holding the watch in his right hand.

"Let me see it," she commanded. The angel walked up to her and gave her the watch. But once she had it in her hands, it shocked her, making her drop it. She gripped her hand in pain.

"Lady Palutena! What happened?" Pit exclaimed supporting her.

"This is no ordinary pocket watch, it has some sort of magic that-" she started.

"Lets someone travel through time," Dark Pit finished, "Yeah, we know that. "

"Actually, I was going to say that it has an unusual power coming from it. I've felt such a thing before but I never knew that it would exist up in Skyworld."

"What is it?" both angels asked in unison, and then looked at each other in confusion. Even though this isn't the first time they spoke in unison, it still felt weird to them.

"This watch has part of a demon's soul. If it stung that much, it's one of the Lord of Death's demon relics."

"Wait, by Lord of Death, do you mean Thanatos?" Pit asked. "This would make the fourth time he'll been around."

"Actually, the Lord of Death is the also the Lord of the Demons. His real name is unknown even to us gods, but he is nicknamed Death because he would have been the God of Death if it weren't for Thanatos."

'Why is it that everyone is called a better name than 'Pittoo'? It sounds like I'm three years old. But then again, I was created three years ago. But I was only active for not even one.'Dark Pit said mentally.

"Back to the main reason we're here, a voice called to us from forty years ago and asked for help. We came to ask permission to go," Pit requested.

"I would, however, both of you won't be able to fly. You're telling me in the present, so Viridi and I won't know when you go into the past. But thanks to Viridi's fortune-telling (which was really accurate); I've prepared something for it." The goddess of light took a blue and white box. She pulled out two pins and two laurel crowns. "These will help you fly, but you need to control each other. Just like the Power of Flight, you can only be in the air for five minutes every hour. Your wings will burn up if you exceed the five minutes, and I don't think either of you know where the Rewind Spring is."

"So, exactly how do these things work?" Dark Pit asked.

"Simple really, you can control the other using your minds; similar to how Viridi and I do it. But you both need to have a route planned out, so I'd mostly likely think that you both would be walking the whole way."

"I get the laurel crown's use, but what about the pin?" Dark Pit again asked.

"It acts as a timer. Your wings getting hotter will be one sign, but to know exactly how much time you have, the pins will start to shine when you have 30 seconds left. That's when you two need a place to land." She glanced at the watch now in Pit's hands. "I think how that watch works is to just click it open and you will travel the set amount of years. You two better prepare. Just your weapons won't be enough for this mission."

"Understood, we'll be back once we're ready," Pit said, grabbing Dark Pit's arm and dragged his dark counterpart out of the temple.

"I CAN WALK ON MY OWN PIT-STAIN!" the goddess heard the black angel scold his lighter counterpart. She gave a small giggle.

"When will you two get along?" the goddess said out loud.

"So, we have to plan on not just fighting equipment, but also for survival, seeing as we might not come back for days," Pit told Dark Pit in the Arms Alter while finding supplies.

"I kind of know that already. Remember, I don't have a goddess to come home to like you. ," Dark Pit reminded. His hand balled up into a fist. "When I see Pandora again, I'll be sure I'm getting my flight back. Viridi's trying to make me into her version of you."

Pit gave a chuckle as he tried to reach to get blankets. Dark Pit grabbed a bag for food and for some bottles of the drink of the goddesses.

"AHH!" Pit screamed as he fell off the stool and landed on Dark Pit. The blanket fell over both of them.

"Graceful," Dark Pit said sarcastically.

"I really wish I could fly, I've been doing that a lot," Pit pouted.

"Whether you wish to or not, will you _please_ get OFF ME!" Pit got off him. After pulling the blanket away, he could see a footprint on his lower jaw.

"Sorry," Pit apologized. Dark Pit just glared at him. The two finished their work in silence.

When they finished packing, they say a pile on the ground.

"So, how are we going to carry all of this without it having an effect in battle?" Pit asked.

"I didn't even need any of this stuff before, so don't look at me," Dark Pit answered.

"How about we carry it until the boss battles, then we drop our stuff and fight it." Dark Pit just shrugged, taking a bag and flinging it over his shoulder. Equipped with the laurel and pin Palutena gave them, they're ready for the travel through time.

"I've talked to Death while you both were preparing. First, he was surprised that two angel can hold his relic perfectly fine. He also advises that you don't eat anything before time traveling," Palutena warned them.

"Good thing I didn't eat anything after the matches," said Dark Pit.

"Okay Lady Palutena. We'll be back as soon as we can," Pit told her. He pulled out they watch and clicked it. A dome formed over them. Hands that look like arms started to appear. The angels felt as if their stomach were being squeezed as seconds passed.

"Good Luck both of you," they heard their goddess say before they disappeared from the temple.

"PANDORA!"

**I hope you enjoyed it. comment and review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**None of the characters except OCs are mine.**

The two angels fell inside of a building. They weren't sure where they were, but a familiar scene happened. Dark Pit growled.

"Why it that I'm the one who is getting squished by you, and kicked in the jaw?" he asked as Pit's foot kicked his jaw again.

"Sorry," Pit apologized again. "But you did say face-kicking was pretty affective."

"Don't tell me that you asked for the Goddess of Light for help beat moi. I thought you were stronger than that," said a familiar voice.

"Don't look at me; everyone knows how much I despise the light. I thought this was your doing," an unknown voice answered. "And the last time I checked, she doesn't have an angel with dark teal wings." Both Pits looked up. In front of them was a woman with a big blue ponytail with some sort of halo in it. Pit was confused, but Dark Pit started clutching his hands into fist.

"PANDORA!" he yelled out.

"Pandora?" Pit asked in confusion. Pandora gave a giggle.

"I didn't know I had a fan-club. But I love the fact that I'm very popular," she said.

" .You'd be quite surprised; there are over two hundred monsters, a few space pirates, and a lot of demons viewing. Though by the sound of it, he's not a very good fan," the other voice said calmly. The two looked over to see someone with hood a black trench coat,a black hood that covers the face.

"That's Pandora, the same evil ball, the Goddess of Disaster and Calamity?" Pit asked his counterpart.

"When I saved you, she regained her original form, and this is what she looks like," he answered.

"I don't remember meeting you two, or being an evil blob. Just me in this beautiful body," she replied to the angels.

"A goddess driven by the sin of lust and an angel currently with the sins of wrath and pride, brilliant," the other person said sarcastically. "But enough chit-chat, let's get down to business." With a snap on both of her hands, a scythe appeared before her. She took it and got in her fighting stance. Pit and Dark Pit quickly got up and armed their weapons; Pit with Palutena Bow, and Dark Pit with his regular Silver Bow.

Pandora fired out her heart shape shots, but the three dodged them. Pit got at a distance and started shooting. Dark Pit separated his bow and charged. The mysterious girl suddenly disappeared, then came up behind Pandora, landing a melee combo. Pandora summoned her bombs and tried to kick them at the trio. Dark Pit dodged, but Pit was knocked back. The black fighter disappeared and reappeared again to strike. Pandora was knocked down, but she faked it and attacked with a shower of hearts. Dark Pit fired some more shots with Pit. The scythe-man had her blade around Pandora.

"Hell Scythe: Shatter," she said before slicing through Pandora. She flipped after giving the finishing blow, landing gracefully on her feet. Pandora's body was knocked on the floor then burn as a blue ball of flames came out of it.

"W-W-W-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" the Goddess of Calamity screamed.

"Now this is the Pandora I remember," Pit said out loud.

"I shattered you physical body. Since my scythe isn't strong enough to rip out only the soul of a god, your mental body intact with your spiritual." the girl answered. She held up her now damaged scythe. It had holes in many parts of the blade. It was steaming. "But because I did, my scythe started to sizzle." She took something out of one of the pockets on her coat. She threw it at the ball of flames and she was sucked into the capsule. The scythe disappeared.

"What just happened?"Dark Pit asked to his lighter counterpart. He just shrugged his shoulders. The girl disappeared into thin air, then reappeared kicking the duo from behind; one angel for one foot. The two were knocked back wincing in pain.

"That's for interfering with my job," she said before retrieving the capsule.

"This is a very familiar scene," Pit said to no one in general. The girl was about to disappear again, but Dark Pit took a shot at her. She dodged.

"Still feisty I see. Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Dark Pit got to his feet and separated his blades again.

"Be careful Pittoo," Pit warned, too tired to move.

"For once, thanks for using that name," he said before the battle began.

The two dashed towards each other. Dark Pit hooked with his right arm, but she ducked out of the way. She quickly moved her leg to trip him. When he lost balanced, she jabbed with her first two fingers* into his chest. He was knocked down further. Dark Pit mentally kicked himself and got back up. He tried to strike again, but he was jabbed again. This time, he caught his balance and charged again.

'What's going on? Is it me, or is my bow getting heavier? It's getting harder to swing it. But she's not hurting me, just jabbing those fingers at me. Why can't I get a hit on her? I guess I'll just get her at a distance.' Dark Pit put his bow together and started shooting. She dodged all four shots. She then started charging towards him with her last two fingers. She still dodged every attack. When she got to Dark Pit, she jabbed him again, but this time, something else happened. Dark Pit couldn't move after he was knocked back. His limbs ignored every command.

"PITTOO!" Pit cried out to him after Dark Pit's body skidded across the floor not too far from him. His head hit the wall hard and he lost consciousness.

"First of all, what kind of name is that? Second, you should return to your proper time," the girl said walking up to him; knelt down in front of him. Her hand lifted his head up with those first two fingers. Pit can see two glowing red areas he suspected as eyes. "Your time will thank you for it. I won't finish you off this time, but attempt to free her, and you'll wish you never did, little cherub of light. I won't let two cherubs create the alter in time." She let go of him and stood up. "Your friend put up a good fight, but not good enough. He just needs rest. Afterwards…" From her leg, a bottle appeared. She lifted her leg, and put it behind the other. "…give him this. Let him talk about everything. He won't work properly if you don't." She turned around and left him there. Before his eyes, she disappeared into the ground with black arrow shrouding her.

Pit forced himself to get up, crawling to his companion. His body feels heavier than usual. Dark Pit's face changed into a frightened one. He started breathing harder almost sound panicked.

"Pittoo? Pittoo just hang in there. I'll get you better." Pit checked his pulse, still beating, just faster. He was still breathing. There weren't any wounds anywhere. Why did he collapse and what is happening to him now? He grabbed the bottle. "Should I give this to him? And if so, how?" Then an idea popped into his head. "Oh no, no-no-no-no-no Pit, don't even go there. I am not giving my first kiss to him. And why am I still talking to myself. Augh I thought I broke that habit! I mean, GHAW!" He made a face-palm. He started feeling weaker in the muscles and collapse to the floor.

The door opened behind him. In the doorway was a male angel about the same age as how Pit appears; suspiciously, helooks almost like Pit. He was armed with an Orb Staff.

"What in Lady Palutena's name happened here?" he said in surprise.

"Please, help my friend," Pit asked him weakly.

"Lady Palutena?" he asked. There was a silence in Pit's ears when the Goddess of Light talked to the other boy.

'Is this what it's like to be in Magnus' shoes when I talk to Lady Palutena? Well, I've actually been in his body so I guess it could be worse.' The boy ran up to Pit.

"My goddess will bring you and your companion to her temple. Hold your friend's hand in one hand, and mine in the other." Pit did as he was told as he, the boy, and Dark Pit were extracted by a gentle light.

They arrived directly to Palutena's temple. In front of them, their Goddess ran over to see the commotion. Dark Pit is still in that zone. His eyes clamped shut.

"Ignis, get the nurses, I'll help them as much as I can," the Goddess of Light ordered. After saluting, the boy flew off. The goddess lowered her staff down towards Pit.

"Please, help my friend first," Pit pleaded. The goddess nodded and went over to Dark Pit. "But could you please tell me what this is before you do?" Pit asked the goddess, holding up the bottle.

"Alright little one," she answered. She examined the bottle holding an orange liquid. "This helps someone speak out everything that's on his or her mind. They cannot lie and it helps relieve stress about anything horrible." She handed the bottle back to Pit

"_Give this to him. Let him talk about everything. He won't work properly if you don't," _the girl's voice echoed in his head. What does she mean? Palutena's crystal staff started glowing. A gentle light formed over Dark Pit. His eyes shot open and screamed in panic. He was breathing hard.

"Pittoo, what happened?" Pit asked him. His words didn't reach him.

"Hell," he said quietly to no one. He snapped back into reality. "Palutena?" He looked over at Pit. "Pit, what happened?"

"That black hooded girl knocked you out. I don't know how," he answered. His partner was still sweating in cold blood. The bottle was still in Pit's hand. He crawled his way over again, his body still feeling heavy. "Here, drink this, it'll help you get better," he said putting the bottle in Dark Pit's hand.

"My body isn't responding with me," he said trying to move his body. Pit lifted his head up and placed the rim to his lip. He opened his mouth and drank the elixir, coughing from the taste. His pupils got a little smaller.

"What happened Pittoo?" Pit asked again. He set his counterparts head down on the ground.

"I saw Hell. There were flames everywhere, destroying everything: the towns, the forests, Skyworld… When those flames got to me, I was in constant pain over and over again. They didn't burn me, but I can feel its power piercing through me." He was shaking in fear. His eyes started growing redder than usual as tears started welling up in them.

'Because he drank the potion, he can't lie when he says all of this. What did that girl do to him?' Pit wondered. Dark Pit continued.

"I felt something on my wings. I turned to look and it was you, but covered in blood. You almost look the way you turned out after saving me. You started yanking on my wings, hard. I told you to stop, but the more I pleaded, you yanked harder. When they came off, I felt like I was trapped with the Chaos Kin, but ten times worse. I couldn't move from that spot. Pain was pounding my back like being jabbed with a sword in the same spot over and over…" He trailed off.

"Don't worry Pittoo, it's only a nightmare," Pit said trying to calm his partner down.

"I don't know why, but that girl appears everywhere in my mind. The way she moves and strike is really creepy. When she jabs me with those fingers, my body felt weaker. It's like she's blocking the strength inside of me. It's scary." He stopped there.

"Sounds like you met the Mistress of the Shadows, Legend," Palutena told the duo.

"Why is it that everyone has a better name than me?" Dark Pit pouted. His head recovered from the dizziness. His eyes went back to normal size.

The boy flew back into the temple with two angelic nurses.

"I got them Lady Palutena," he said bowing. The nurses bowed as well.

"Thank you Ignis, you three may rise," said the Goddess of Light. The nurses ran over to the Pits and checked their wounds. "Tell me young angels, where have you come from?"

"We came from your Skyworld in the future," Pit answered.

"_You_ came from Skyworld, I still find my place in those ruins," Dark Pit fixed. "And who is this Mistress of the Shadows; an Underworld commander?" Dark Pit winced a little when the nurse placed a wet towel on the cut on his arm.

"No, she is a commander from the Underworld, but not of Medusa's," the boy explained. The other male angels gave a confused look.

"If she's not a part of Medusa, why is she attacking us?" Dark Pit asked.

"She said something about creating an alter in time, and something about freeing a girl," Pit threw out clues. "Maybe she's referring to that girl we're suppose to save."

"Possibly… Is this mistress exactly good?" Dark Pit asked.

"Well, yes and no. She is known for saving many lives, but she's also very wicked and destructive. She never fears about dying, and no matter how many times you attempt to kill her, she doesn't die. She doesn't like to get her name out so it's hard to find any background history of her," Palutena answered.

"I've been trying to track her down, but she's a very stealthy one," the boy answered.

"I guess she has an even better Power of Ninjary than me," the goddess joked.

"You have the Power of Ninjary? Why don't you apply it on me?" the boy asked.

"She's messing with you," Dark Pit answered.

"What!" Pit and the boy shouted. Dark Pit would be face-palming if his arm will react to his brain signals.

"Oh Ignis, you know that I like to make stuff up," the goddess said smiling. "But before we continue this chat, will you please kindly tell us your names."

"I'm Pit, a servant of yours and the captain of your guard," Pit started. "And this it Pit-"

"Dark Pit is good enough. I don't serve anyone but myself; though I come up to Skyworld every now and then when Pit challenges me. But please. Don't. Call. Me. Pittoo," Dark Pit interrupted not wanting to hear that cursed name again.

"I'm Ignis, also a servant of Lady Palutena and captain of her guard. I'm also a magician," the boy introduced. "Now, will you tell us why you came from the future to my present time?"

"We're here to free a girl trapped somewhere," Pit told them.

"I just came so he didn't get killed or his butt kicked; that's my job," Dark Pit added. He started feeling control in his arms and legs again and sat up.

"Alright. I trust you in your words. I will let you both stay here in Skyworld until you find it necessary to leave," Palutena told them.

"Really? Thank you Lady Palutena," Pit thanked. Dark Pit just shrugged his shoulders.

"But just so we're clear, we're not another pawn of yours," he told the goddess.

"Understood. But if you wish to work with Ignis, you are more than welcomed to," she answered smiling. "You're all dismissed. Ignis, will you please show them where they will be staying?"

"Absolutely Lady Palutena." He saluted, helped Dark Pit to his feet, and left the temple.

**Hey everyone, thanks for still reading. I'm glad that some are taking the time to read this fanfic. stay tune, there's more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, glad you're still reading. Hey, if anyone want to play KIU multiplayer with me, I'm more than happy to play when i'm not busy with school. **

**Here's my friend code: 2621-3370-8120 Hope to play with some of you.**

In front of them were floating islands. Ignis pointed to the one left of them. "That's the resting cabin. Every soldier in Skyworld sleeps and lives there. I think there are still a few rooms open for two more. Come on." He leaped off the edge and hovered a few feet away waiting for Pit and Dark Pit. "Aren't you coming?"

"I hope the flying equipment Palutena works," Dark Pit hoped while trying to enable Pit's flight. His wings grew bigger and he started joining with Ignis. 'Wow, it's easier than I thought.' Pit did the same for him and they flew towards the floating island.

"Wow, Lady Palutena's gear worked. I was worried there for a second about dropping you," Pit said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Same here," Dark Pit emphasized.

"Can't you two fly on your own?" Ignis asked. Both Pits shook their heads.

"I used to, but I needed Pandora's powers. And in our time, I gave up my Power of Flight so that way Pit-stain here could live and so would I," Dark Pit added.

"Well at least you could fly by yourself. You had that power for three years!" Pit pouted.

"Thanks to you it only felt like a months. You just had to get turned into a ring didn't you?"

"It wasn't my fault that I didn't know the Lunar Sanctum was a prison. Even Viridi didn't know about the Chaos Kin being there. And you also started fighting with us instead of against."

"Um guys?" Ignis tried to interrupt. They ignored him.

"We're connected. No you no me. Two side of the same coin. If you die, so will I."

"Well in almost every Light vs. Dark match we had, your face holds the expression of you getting ready for the fight to the death."

"Guys?" Ignis tried again.

"It's a competition, you're suppose to get competitive. And what about you? Your face looks as if you're ready to obliterate me."

"Like you just said, it's a competition."

"GUYS! WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BICKERING BEFORE I BLOW FIRE AT YOU TWO!" Ignis yelled at the top of his lungs. The two remained silent looking at him. "Thank you." After that small argument, they finally got inside.

"Wow, nothing's changed since the future," Pit commented. Ignis headed up the stairs and toward what Pit remembers the captain's cabin.

"There are two rooms pretty close to mine. If you have any questions, just knock," Ignis explained. "Make yourselves at home. Lady Palutena told me that we could have dinner after my visiting the, Labyrinth of Deceit so meet me at the entrance in about ten minutes." The three went into their rooms.

Pit's room looks similar to his old one, so he didn't have a hard time adjusting. But Dark Pit was used to sleeping in the ruins he and Pit first fought at. He did change some things. For example, the underground room is his room so he could sleep comfortably on a pile of hay than the cold floor and a small garden for food. He surprised himself about having a green thumb (unless Viridi is just being nice to him; though very unlikely). Other than those things necessary for survival, it's still the same. He only slept in a goddess's sanctuaries a few times after the Chaos Kin took control of Palutena.

His room was a good size, maybe a little smaller than his room. When he first walked in, there was a bed on the back wall with a side table next to it. To his right were two windows next to a door that leads out to a balcony with an over viewing of Skyworld. There was also a sundial showing the time.

Dark Pit still felt a little dizzy so he stepped outside for fresh air.

_"So if Dark Pit isn't with the Underworld Army," _he recalled that conversation, hearing Pit's voice_ "does that mean I don't have to fight him?" _

"_The problem is that Dark Pit is fundamentally wicked and destructive," _he heard Palutena's voice.

_"Yeah, tell me about it."_

"_He will attack anything."_

"_He does seem pretty agro."_

"_He was created from you Pit. He could well be manifesting your…dark side. His very existence is unnatural, he must be eliminated."_i He didn't want to hear it anymore. But then he remembered something else

_"She is known for saving many lives, but she's also wicked and destructive."_

'She's somewhat like me. Palutena doesn't feel as if she belongs in this world, so she sends her captain to destroy her,' Dark Pit thought to himself. He looked at his hand. 'She didn't kill me, just made me see that hell. If she wanted to hurt me physically, she could have done so; even with a busted scythe. But she didn't.' He clenched that hand. 'Who is she really?'

There was a knock at his door. He opened it and it was Ignis.

"Hey Dark Pit, ready for dinner, Pit and I decided to leave early," he asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'm ready." He closed the door behind him.

"Are you feeling okay? The _See into Hell_ spell is a pretty scary one to the victim," Ignis asked as the two of them walked downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just a little shaken. Could you tell me a little more about Legend?"

"She's not someone to mess with. I've seen into hell five times, and each time frightens me more than the last. She's been using the back of the blade with swords and I still can't beat her."

"She has swords? I thought she's a scythe-man."

"She is. But she also uses swords and a bunch of other weapons. Those weapons that appear out of 'nowhere' are actually coming from her soul." He used air quotes with 'nowhere.'

"Really? So what happens if one of them is shattered?"

"Well, I don't know, but I think she feels a huge amount of pain. It's more effective if you attack the soul than the body."

'Really? She felt fine after Pandora melted it, as if nothing happened. She must be very strong.' Dark Pit thought amazed.

"That's mostly all I know of her, other than the fact that she loves to use Shadow Magic," Ignis added. "Now it's my turn to ask questions. Are you and Pit twins?"

"It's really complicated to tell someone how it-"

"Hey guys, what took so long?" Pit asked interrupting Dark Pit.

"Sorry Pit, I was talking a bit about Legend to your friend," Ignis apologized. "We'll continue this at dinner, come on," he told and ran out the door to gain speed for flying. Pit and Dark Pit shrugged at each other and followed him.

Pit has always had dinner with Palutena because she lacked the company, and it was the same for Ignis too.

"Good evening Lady Palutena," Ignis greeted.

"Hello you three. I see you got them situated Ignis," she greeted back.

During dinner, Ignis asked again if the Pits were twins.

"Well, it's hard to say either," Pit was the first to speak.

"Even thought we look the same, we didn't come to be the same way," Dark Pit followed. "Tell me, have you heard of the Mirror of Truth?"

"I've heard of it. It's a mirror that reflects what's in one's heart and makes a copy of it," the goddess answered.

"Correct. Back in our time, Pit stood before the mirror, creating me. Everyone, even Medusa figured that because I was created from it that I would be loyal to the Underworld Army. However, I'm an incomplete copy. I'm not associated with your army nor the Underworld Army. We're also connected somehow; without him, I won't be able to live either," Dark Pit explained.

"Medusa? How does she get her hands of the Mirror of Truth?" Ignis asked.

"We don't know, but I destroyed it in the future. That's the reason why Pittoo is an incomplete copy," Pit answered.

"Again with the name," Dark Pit reminded.

"I don't know, it's a really cute name if you ask me," said Palutena.

"Well at least it's better than what Pit wanted to call me."

"Would you rather have me calling you that, Ptooey?" Pit teased. Dark Pit had a shiver up his spine

"I rather hear Pittoo than that," Dark Pit growled. Everyone but him laughed a little. "Back to the topic, do us both a favor and don't break that mirror in this time. He needed my help and without me, he would probably…explode somewhere I won't talk about while eating." Both he and Pit shivered at the thought of Pit being swallowed by the Lord of the Underworld and Dark Pit rescuing him with the Lightning Chariot.

"All right, we won't go destroying it. It's in the Underworld with the demons anyway, so it will be hard to try to break anyway," Palutena replied. She was going to take another bite out of her dinner until she sensed something.

"Lady Palutena? What's the matter?" Ignis asked cautiously.

"She's here, the mistress," Palutena said in panic. Ignis grabbed his Palutena Bow from nearby and got up.

"Should we help him?" Pit asked the black counterpart. He nodded and grabbed their weapons and followed Ignis through to the door.

" Legend is just right out the door." the Goddess of Light warned.

"Get ready you two. OW!" Ignis was knocked in the sky after jumping out with Pit and Dark Pit right behind. The Pits activated the Power of Flight and hovered in the air as a black blur slowed down. On a floating image of some kind of six pointed star was the girl from earlier. He recovered and flew towards it angrily, but when he got to her, she disappeared and started to strike with dual swords. Ignis recovered and blocked the attacks. On the final strike, the black hooded girl backed up and flew upward.

"You came," she said calmly.

"I won't lose this time," Ignis cried out. He, Pit and Dark Pit started shooting at her. She avoided the attacks and a few black arrows came from her star thing and went after the boys. "Did you finally join the Underworld Army? Is that why you're attacking?" he demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just don't like the fact that two cherubs are going to create the alter in time," she responded.

"What does that even mean?" Pit asked still shooting.

"Which word don't you understand: the word 'alter' or the word 'time'?"

"Looks like a point for Legend," said Dark Pit.

"Not the time Pittoo," Pit scolded.

"Seriously, what kind of name is that?" Legend asked. But before they could answer, flew downward in to the clouds below. The angels followed her.

When they got to through, four Monoeyes and a few Syrens started attacking.

"Great, now Medusa is here too," Ignis pouted. He started to take them out with Pit and Dark Pit's help.

"This is really starting to sound familiar," Dark Pit observed.

"Tell me about it," the light counterpart agreed.

_"You a real feisty one Legend, I like that,"_ Medusa's voice was heard.

"Who me?" Legend asked sarcastically.

_"Yes. As the Goddess of Darkness, I ask you to finish off your opponents. I'll even give you more strength with my dark powers."_

"Ha, what a laugh that is," Legend joked.

_"What are you saying? How dare you defy me."_

"My shadows let me do anything I want to do, go anywhere I want to go. Once I'm done my main mission, my next target is you!" Legend summoned more of those shadow arrows and destroyed a Vakloom and a few Miks.

_"Hmm, now this is strange."_

"I know, to think she lives in the Underworld that she would work for you. I'm somewhat glad she's not," Ignis replied.

"At least he's not slow," Dark Pit compared Ignis with Pit in this same situation. Pit pouted.

_"Usually with magic, the caster would call upon the spirits of their dominant element. And since shadow and darkness is in the same category, she should have asked me for power by now,"_ the wicked goddess recalled.

_"Well there are some spells that don't need the spirits at all. Look at Ignis for another example," _Palutena complimented.

Legend disappeared from their sight again. Dark Pit caught a glimpse of her gliding to a familiar valley. Three dark arrows went into three vases.

"Look over there," Ignis shouted directed they attention to her.

"What's she doing?" Pit asked. Out of the vases came three Zurrets under her control.

"Using us for target practice," Dark Pit answered a bit panicked.

"Now you'll know how I felt," Pit told him. The trio hid behind some rocks, then started shooting her, but they were out of range. Pit guided Dark Pit closer to her. The black angel took the advantage and shot a few projectiles from his staff. Instead of hitting her, Legend had the Zurrets take the shots, defeating them. Legend traveled onward and the angels followed them.

Up ahead was some sort of ruin. Dark Pit knew instantly where they were. It was the same ruins he and Pit first fought and where he lives back in their time.

_"Legend is definitely in those ruins somewhere,"_ Palutena observed.

"Then let's take her out," Ignis said optimistically. The other two nodded and prepared for land battle.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**3Ds FC:2621-3370-8120**

**I hope to be able to play with some of you**

* * *

Once the three angels landed, they kept moving until they reached the fountain.

"This place isn't as ruined as back in our time," Dark Pit commented seeing there weren't many cracks in the road. There were also five paths instead of the four he would roam in.

"Lady Palutena, how are we supposed to find Legend," Ignis asked her.

"How did you find me so fast Pit?" Dark Pit asked.

"Following Underworld troops," he answered, "but I don't think Medusa has a reason to attack Legend."

_"Oh I do have a purpose, but that can wait another day you angels of light, and you too dark angel," _the dark goddess replied. _I'll be leaving, there's still so much to destroy."_

_"Oh dear, look's like I'll be busy too. Anyway, I really don't know where she is at the moment, but maybe it's best to split up to cover more ground," Palutena suggested._

"Pittoo, you said that you live here. Where would you go first when you have someone on your tail?" Ignis asked. Dark Pit glared at him before answering.

"Depends on my weapon, but if I were Legend, I'd say that way," he answered pointing toward the path to the open area.

"I'll take that path, you two figure out your paths. I'm going on ahead," Ignis declared. He ran down the trail.

"I'll take the altar," Pit said and ran up the steps.

'Then I guess that leaves me with the underground room,' Dark Pit thought to himself and headed towards that direction.

Once he was down there, Dark Pit looked around. He didn't see anyone on his way in nor inside. He walked in deeper when he thought he saw something. Suddenly, the passageway and the hole in the ceiling disappeared and the room went dark. He couldn't even see his hand not even a foot away from his face.

"Well hello there little cherub," a deep voice whispered into his ear. He swung his bow blades behind him, but hit nothing.

"Come on, don't be a coward and reveal yourself!" Dark Pit demanded.

"Oh I'm not afraid; the question is, are you?" Legend taunted. Dark Pit was a bit frightened of his opponent, but he won't admit it. "I have to admit, you're quite skilled for a copy."

"H-How did you know?" Dark Pit started becoming panicked. Legend laughed.

"I help create the Mirror of Truth; though it did strike me as odd for you to work alongside your original. But I guess that's somewhat expected for an incomplete copy."

'This girl knows a lot about me. How does she know if I'm from the future?'

"You and I know that my counterpart and I are from the future, so you should be clueless about us. Just who are you?" Dark Pit asked.

"I am me, the Mistress of the Shadows is what Palutena calls me."

"Then let me rephrase: What are you?"

"What am I you ask? Well, I am everyone's worse nightmare, and that little dream you just had is only the tip of the iceberg."

'She could do worse?' Now Dark Pit is panicked. But he sucks it up and got ready to fight.

"Quit this nonsense and reveal yourself!" he demanded again. The hole in the ceiling and the door uncovered and the room became lighter. There standing behind the spotlight was Legend.

"Ready for round two I see. Let's see if you have what it takes." She summoned her swords and got in a fighting position.

"Well this time, he won't be fighting alone," someone said behind Dark Pit. They both looked to see Pit readying his blade and Ignis with a floating flame in his hand.

"Three angels, against a shadow magician, sound unfair but not the way you think.

Pit started shooting, trying to get Legend away from his counterpart. She did, but jumped and landed in front of him, catching him off guard. Her sword cut clean through the Viper Blade Pit had in his hand.

"Pit, out of the way!" Ignis called. He did and Ignis blew into the flame he had. Instead of going out, a flamethrower like effect came from his hands.

"How are you doing that?" Dark Pit asked.

"Like I said, I'm a magician," he answered. But soon after, Legend jumped through and grabbed his hands in hers; their fingers laced together. A dark current traveled through Ignis, and he screamed in pain. She let her grip go and Ignis fell to the floor.

Dark Pit ran to her getting ready to kick her in the stomach. But once he was about to kick, Legend caught his foot.

'This is gonna hurt,' he thought. She lifted it up and he lost his balanced. He fell right on top of Ignis. Pit was about to hook her from behind, but she caught his arm and judo flipped him onto Dark Pit; foot to face.

'Why is it that I always land on top of him? That's the third time,' Pit thought

"Still, I haven't broken a sweat. I guess you still need a little more practice Ignis, and you two other cherubs too," she said dusting her hands off.

"Why are you attacking us?" Pit asked still trying to get off of the ones under him.

"You started attacking me," she answered. "Thanks to a flock of geese, I had to fly into Skyworld territory. I had to get somewhere in a hurry, so I traveled at full speed. The next thing I know, I flew right through Palutena's door and crashed into Ignis there. Thinking it was something else, I attacked. And that's my back story."

_"She's not lying," _the goddess of light told them.

"Of course not Palutena," she replied. "I'm not like the Lord of the Underworld who does it to flirt with the girls. Even if he's already has a...wife."

"HADES IS MARRIED?" the three asked surprised.

_"Even I didn't know that. And I am a god too," _Palutena said still surprised.

"Trust me, I had to learn information of the gods like inside and out for an assignment; even about their previous life for some of them," she complained. She rapidly turned her head towards the exit. "Love to stay and chat, but I gotta skiddat, ciao." She ran towards the exit and jumped on the jump pad.

"Pit, could you please stop kicking my face and get off of me?" Dark Pit asked sarcastically. Pit got up and helped the two angels on the ground up to their feet.

"Neither of you looked into the glowing red orbs in that hood, right?" Ignis asked. Pit shook his head. They turned to Dark Pit.

"I looked into the hood when I confronted her, but I didn't see anything glowing," he answered. 'If I did, I could have easily attacked.'

"That's still good. If you do, the next time you sleep will let you see hell."

"Pi-Pittoo, was it that scary when you say hell?" Pit asked frightened.

"You mean you say them?" Ignis asked.

"During our first encounter with her; once Pittoo was knocked out. I couldn't get up, but when she came to me warning about a time alter. When I looked up, I say them." The two other angels looked at each other with worried looks.

"From what I've heard, it's worse than being in the Underworld. But I never have been there so I can't make judgments." Pit gulped.

_"Sorry that you had to go back into battle after I promised dinner after your visit to Pandora, Ignis. But I'll heat it back up again." _Palutena apologized. The extracting beam of light shrouded over the trio and they headed back to Palutena's temple.

"Ugh, that energy wave really hurts," Ignis complained while he was soaking in a hot spring. Pit and Dark Pit joined him since Ignis insisted on learning a little more about his futuristic friends.

"So you can use magic?" Pit asked.

"Pretty well, but Legend is better," Ignis answered.

"She's pretty smart too I'm guessing. No one else here knew that Hades was married," Dark Pit added. 'And she knew about us even if we came from the future.'

"I didn't even think that someone could be his type," Pit commented.

"Wait, you two actually met him?" Ignis asked. The other two nodded.

"Medusa and Viridi too," Pit added.

"Man, am I jealous; I only seen Medusa and Lady Palutena. But I have to ask, who's Viridi?" Ignis asked.

"The Goddess of Nature," Dark Pit answered.

"Really, last I checked, it was Nature, the Goddess of Nature," Ignis recalled.

"Gee, I wonder what else is different in the past," Pit asked to no one in particular .

"Hey, could you guys tell me if there is some kind of major event that would happen from my current time to the beginning of your first year of a captain, Pit? If I know, then I could prepare." The Pits looked at each other.

"I think that would affect time. And even if it didn't, I don't know any," Pit answered.

"You can blame the fact that you don't know how to read for that," Dark Pit complimented.

"It's not like you know how if you were created from me."

"I didn't know how when I was created, but I learned in my spare time when I'm too tired to train," Dark Pit told them.

"What? How?" Pit asked in surprised.

"It's a long story that you'll probably fall asleep before I'm done. I have an idea, let me write it in a book for you to- oh right, you can't," Dark Pit teased. Pit crossed his arms.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better Pit, I'll teach you a little before you go back into your time," Ignis volunteered.

"Thanks Ignis." Dark Pit got up and collected his tunic and other stuff.

"I'm heading to bed now. G'night," he said and left the two white wings in the hot spring. He headed back into his room, set his things down and climbed into bed.

'At least now I can say I'm better at something you're not Pit."

Dark Pit needed a few things in order to live in his new home and there was no way he would ask Viridi for materials. Unable to fly freely now, he walked into a nearby town (that was still a long walk from the ruins), staying in the shadows until he found something to cover his wings with. Luckily, he found a long, discarded cloth which he made into a cloak with his pin. He did his best to conceal his wings by wrapping them around his body.

'Now all I need to do is find any kind of vegetable plant for,' he thought to himself. 'Man, there's a lot of people here. Better find what I'm looking for and get out, before I'm discovered.'

Still trying to find his way around, he accidentally bumped into someone. That person had dropped many baskets of vegetables and herbs.

"I'm really sorry," Dark Pit apologized. 'Nice going Pittoo.'

"The fault is mine young man. I had my head in the clouds again." the person replied. She was an old woman, about mid fifties. She didn't have much grey hair, mostly the same shade of black hair as his. Her eyes were a few shades darker than his violet pin holding up the cloak.

Dark Pit helped her feeling a bit guilty.

"Thank you young man, you are a generous being," she thanked. Dark Pit nodded and left.

'What was that all about? Why was my heart beating with an elderly? Maybe I was just panicking about being discovered.' Dark Pit focused on the task before.

At the end of the day, Dark Pit had a cucumber and a strawberry plant in his arms. 'I can't believe how expensive these are: two silver pieces each! All I have left is one silver and twenty-nine copper pieces left. Keep this up and I have to ask Viridi for survival. That or get a job which won't even be worth my time. I wish those other Underworld fools dropped human currency instead of hearts.' His arms were getting tired halfway to the ruins so he took a small break. He heard thunder in the distance.

'Great, don't tell me Phosphora came to make the rest of the way home like hell.' He saw a flash of lightning. He groaned. He grabbed his plants and ran back to the ruins before the storm hit.

The next day, Dark Pit came back to his home to rest after beating Pit three times and getting beat once. Luckily for him, Palutena decided to turn some of his hearts into human money; one heart for three copper pieces to make it fair. He returned at the altar and found a surprise. The old woman from the market was there.

'Gods, why is she here? I thought it was an **_abandoned_** temple,' he panicked in his head.

"It's not like a man to hide from someone harmless," she called out. Feeling defeated, he revealed himself from behind the pillar.

"How'd you know I was there?" he asked.

"I say the heavenly beam of light. It's alright to show your wings. Even black ones show a sign of freedom."

"How'd you know that I was an angel?"

"I heard myths that only heavenly things could be extracted or deposited by the gods. The forest that wiped out an entire war is one of them," the old woman explained about the reset bomb Viridi launched on the war for the wish seed. "Oh silly of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Nocta."

"It's Dark Pit. It's the only name I approve of that someone has called me. So what exactly are you doing here?"

"I have been reading about the ancient civilization that had once lived here years ago. Do you know anything about them?" she asked.

"Sorry, but no. I don't even know myself."

"I see. Why don't you read about it? I have a few books about some of the ancient civilizations in the world that I'm willing to spare." Dark Pit thought about it. It would help pass the time when he's not training. But there was one flaw.

"I'm interested, but I can't read," he said honestly.

"Can't read? My goodness, a man your age should know how to read. Regardless, would you like to learn how?" This caught his attention.

"How much do you want?" he asked.

"I'm not charging you if you're interested. It's one of the needs of an education for everyone about your age. Even warrior and soldiers need to learn when it comes to mapping out battle plans."

For the past week, he was able to read simple words and write something called the alphabet. He's been trying to pay Nocta with food. At the end of the week, Nocta said she had to move on and see other ruins and learn more. She left some books that she was scrolls with stories on them and some blank parchment behind before she left. There were also some recipes in the mix.

"Don't worry Dark Pit, I'll come by some time to see how you are doing and maybe give you more recipes. Have you ever considered on being a cook? You are amazing with cooking," she complimented.

"It's nothing really. Just a bunch of vegetable put in boiling water," Dark Pit told honestly. 'At least it didn't come to life and tried to ruin these ruins.'

"I have a feeling we will be meeting again. But for now, I must take my leave." Nocta left the ruins in search of more history. Dark Pit decided to keep his new ability until he could gloat to Pit when he mentions it.

Nocta was a very nice woman. Even if she was old, she could still be a friend. Dark Pit closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

'Pit-stain is definitely going to have a hard time sleeping, so I better get some rest.

"Pit, you're trembling a little. Are you still freaked out about having a glimpse of the Underworld?" Ignis asked in caution. The two just left the hot springs and were heading to their rooms.

"A bit. Even though I actually been to the Underworld before, the fact that it could scare Pittoo give me the chills," Pit answered. He's still worried about what he will see.

"Don't worry about it too much; I'll help you out of it in the morning. Lady Palutena is pretty good at counseling too so you don't have to worry about having horrible flashbacks later."

"I hope I sleep tonight. Not that I want to, but I have a feeling that I'll need my energy tomorrow."

"Good instincts. Well, I'll see you in the morning, probably screaming, but yeah."

The two angels left their rooms. Pit placed his stuff on a chair and hopped into bed.

"I hope that this won't be as freaky as Hade's stomach or the time I had to face the Subspace. That blue guy scared the light out of me." Pit slapped his forehead when he realized that he was talking to himself again. 'Might as well get some sleep.'

* * *

**HADES IS MARRIED? What else will i think of. Anyway please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, thanks for the good reviews. Let's be friends.**

**Here's my 3DS friend code: 2621-3370-8120**

* * *

Dark Pit was woken up by muffled screaming right next door to him.

"Oh gods, Pit!" He jumped out of bed, quickly put on his tunic, and ran out the door to the next room.

Pit was in bed clutching onto the sheets and crying.

"No, not my wings," he whimpered in his sleep. "Where are you Lady Palutena, please help me."

"Pit, snap out of in!" Dark Pit shouted while trying to shake his counterpart awake. When that failed, he slaps Pit right across the face hoping that works. Pit still didn't wake up. 'How did they wake me up?'

"I heard shouting. Is Pit okay?" Ignis asked as he burst into the room. Dark Pit shook his head.

"How did you guys wake me up?"

"Lady Palutena's powers. That usually does the trick."

"Then we better take him to Palutena now."

"You keep trying to wake him or calm him down. I'll get a Strongarm to help us." Ignis left the room leaving Dark Pit with the frightened, original Pit.

"Come on Pit-stain, wake up. Get up before I…grind up all of your weapons into hearts for me to use… or feed Phos and Lux your favorite ice cream?," he taunted. Pit still didn't wake up. "Well, it was a try. I guess it's time for plan B." Dark Pit pushed Pit out of bed.

"Ow, that hurt," Pit groaned and sat up.

"I can't believe that actually worked."

"I heard a thud. What happened?" Ignis asked outside the door with a Strongarm behind him.

"I'll tell you what, Ptooey pushed me out of bed," Pit complained scratching the back of his head.

"What did I say about that name?" Dark Pit reminded with a threatening

"Well, let get you to Lady Palutena. You're probably still shaken about what you saw last night so I still suggest Vir to carry you to her temple," Ignis suggested.

"Um, what about me?" Dark Pit asked. Everyone looked at him as if he was a new aurum enemy. "What? I'm caution about my doppelganger."

"Well, you could go back to sleep. It's still pretty early. But if you want to come along, I guess you could hold onto Vir…you wouldn't mind right?"

"Not at all captain," the Strongarm answered.

"I'll come along. I'm already up anyway," he answered.

The four made their way to Palutena's temple. Pit was held bridal style so he could relax and calm down. Dark Pit was hanging on the Strongarm's right arm praying that he doesn't let go before he had to and was starting to get air sick.

'Maybe it's because I'm not used to hanging on to something like this before," Dark Pit thought of a solution.

For some reason, Legend was on their minds. Not the romantic way, just the curious, frightened way (Like Pit when he finds a treasure box and hopes it's not a Mimicute.) Mostly curious who she is and how is she doing the things she has done to the three.

It wasn't long until they had reached Palutena's temple. Dark Pit let go and landed safely on the ground with Ignis right beside him. The Strongarm landed closer to the doorway. The four headed in.

"Lady Palutena, are you awake?" Ignis called out for the goddess.

"Mmgh, just barely," she answered while coming to them looking very tired. She was dressed in a white, silk, long sleeve night gown that went down to her ankles. "How are you doing Pit," she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Still shaken and my head still hurts," he answered.

"What, why?" she exclaimed.

"Pittoo pushed him out of bed to wake him up," Ignis answered.

"Come on, I just want at least five people that won't call me 'Pittoo' or anywhere along those lines," Dark Pit complained. The Strongarm gently placed Pit on the ground and left for his duties.

"Anyway, it's best if I help Pit relieve some of the stress. However, I need to help him privately," the goddess explained. "Why don't you two go somewhere else; maybe the training grounds or the library?" Ignis and Dark Pit looked at each other, than back at Palutena.

"We'll be at the library, Lady Palutena. Just summon us when you are done," Ignis answered.

"Could you do me a favor and activate the power of flight to get there and back?" Dark Pit asked.

Palutena was confused. "Couldn't you just fl-"

"I can't fly anymore! Mostly Pit's fault."

"Hey!" Pit shot up pouting, but got lightheaded and lowered himself down.

"I'll help you out, just get outside Pittoo," Palutena responded before something else happens.

"We'll see you in a bit Pit," Ignis called out and he and the dark angel left the temple. Once outside, Dark Pit's wings grew bigger and started glowing. He rapidly flew up to the sky uncontrollably.

"_Sorry, I'm new at this," _Palutena's voice called to the both of their ears.

"Would have been nice to say that FIRRRRST!" Dark Pit cried when he was close to crashing into a floating island. With his own strength, he maneuvered it. "For once, I wish Viridi was here with for the power of flight." A few seconds later, Dark Pit was hanging upside down in a tree. His leg was hooked onto a branch. His wings when back to their original size.

"Rough landing, I'd say," Ignis joked after landing slightly underneath Dark Pit.

"Ha ha yeah," he laughed sarcastically. "You might want to back away before I crush you." Ignis did as told and Dark Pit let himself go; landing head-first on the ground. "Oww."

"Need a hand?" Ignis asked extending his arm to him. Dark Pit took his hand and got back on his feet.

"I never actually been to the Skyworld Library," Dark Pit said as he was in awe about how many books where here. "But, then again, I don't visit Skyworld until I get an invite from Pit for a Light vs. Dark competition."

"Light vs. Dark, what's that?" asked Ignis.

"It is…will be Skyworlds mightiest sport," Dark Pit explained while sitting at one of the tables. "We have six fighters split up into two teams; light and dark. Each team's objective is to take out the other fighters to bring out the team angels; me and Pit. Whoever's team successfully defeats the other team's angel wins."

"Wow that sounds like fun; a pretty good way to train when I'm bored." Ignis looked behind Dark Pit and blush a little. Dark Pit turned around to see what's up. Behind him was a brunette angel with sparkling blue eyes. Her long hair was tied back into a braid held by a bow. Her wings had a tint of purple. At the moment, she was stamping books at a desk. She looked over to them and Ignis looked away blushing a little harder.

"You got yourself a crush Romeo?" Dark Pit teased.

"I don't want to talk about it Mercutio," he answered going along with the joke.

"Come on, Pit's more like him than me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The angel just finished stamping the last book in her pile and walked over to the duo. "Oh no, she coming."

"Then suck it up and wipe that red off your face," Dark Pit ordered. Ignis took a deep breath and stopped blushing.

"Thanks," Ignis whispered. Dark Pit shrugged. And just in time too.

"Good day to you captain," she greeted.

"Hello Amber," he replied. "I see you're busy again.

"Well, it's been tough lately." Amber looked over to Dark Pit. "So who's your friend?"

"This is Pittoo," Ignis answered. Dark Pit glared at him.

"Call me Dark Pit please," he corrected shaking her hand.

"I never actually meet an angel with dark wings before," she said. "I heard that their evil, but you seem to have good manners. And seeing you with the captain, I say you're not on Medusa's side."

"You have no idea," he muttered to himself.

"Amber, we were childhood friends. Just because I'm Lady Palutena's most faithful servant and the captain of her guard, doesn't mean you have to be formal with me," Ignis insisted.

"I know Ignis." Amber let out a sigh.

"I'll leave you two alone. I've always wanting to check this place out," the dark angel declared getting up and explored the library. 'Childhood friends and you're all blushy on her, wow Ignis just…wow.'

There were many angels and centurions around that stared at him. Dark Pit ignored them and started browsing through. There was one book that caught his eye. It had a black cover with a gold trim. In the front, there was a golden embroidery of a pair of wings. The cover read. Kasumi's Diary: a true story. Somehow, there was something inside him telling the dark angel to read it. In most cases, he thinks before doing something; but he trusted his instincts this time. It's only a book; if he doesn't get hooked, then he'll just put in back. He took the book off the shelf and found a chair away from any other angels and started reading.

_My Little Diary, before I tell you all about my thoughts, let me tell you about myself. My name is Kasumi, heir to the throne of the cherished city of Caeliolus. I just turned five yesterday and received you today. My father pasted away in a war before I was born. My mother died from the plague. My uncle is my guardian, but he's very overprotective. For some reason, I was born with a pair of white wings on my back. I'm the only one with them and I don't know why. Do you find that strange? _

'Okay, so it's basically just about a princess writing her thoughts out. She seems like the bubbly type to me, even worse than Pit,' Dark Pit thought. He was about to close to book until he saw the word "Palutena," so he continued.

_Now that that's over with, let me tell you about what happened to me today. I was in the garden after tediously learn about all the types of plants, which plant should be together, which shouldn't. I really dislike my instructor. I prefer just being in the garden alone or with my best friend, Palutena. _

_Anyway, I was looking at the roses when my shadow came from the ground. Normally, a princess would run away screaming for help, but I was only surprised because well, how many shadows jump from the ground to say "Hi" to whom they follow?_

_The shadow told me that I was something called the Sinned. It told me that I was the first child born on the year of my birth. It also told me that there's a curse on this city that the first child born in a year is born to bear a sin, and being the cleansed city the place is, they kill them, even if royal. Apparently when I was born, the main clock was five minutes late, so the child before me was normal and killed. _

_I'm not sure if I should believe this. I could be having a weird daydream, but who knows? I should stop here. I'll write more tomorrow night._

'This isn't so bad. At least it's not it's all about rainbows and unicorns.'

"Hey Pittoo," someone called. Dark Pit looked up and saw Ignis.

"Seriously, does it hurt to say 'Dark Pit'?"

"Sorry, but that name is too catchy. Besides, the word 'dark' in front of a name is too cliché nowadays."

"Well it's the only name I got that I'm okay with. Anyway, what is it?"

"I just got a message from Lady Palutena saying that Pit's okay now and we can go back."

'Great, now I have Palutena's **undeveloped** flight to deal with,' Dark Pit thought

"Hey, where did you get that book? I haven't seen it before, and I've read almost all of the books here in this library."

"Dunno, just found it on a shelf and picked it up. It's somewhat interesting."

"Oh, Kasumi's Diary, that just arrived," Amber said catching up with the captain. "I've been looking for that one, it's like once I put it on the shelf and turn around for one minute, and it's gone." Dark Pit closed the book.

"It's not that bad, it's technically-"

"Don't tell me, I want to find out for myself," she said.

"Knock yourself out," the dark angel said handing the book to her. She opened the book, but looked confused.

"Pi- Dark Pit can you really read these pages?" she asked. He nodded confused. "Because the pages I see are blank," she said and flipped to the middle of the book, "all of them. Ignis, can you read these pages?" The captain looked at the book.

"They all appear blank to me too," he replied. "Pittoo, are you sure you can see words in this book?" Dark Pit stood up and took a look.

"Positive, right there says 'my best friend, Palutena.'"

"That's weird," Amber commented. "It's as if the book chooses the reader, and it chose you."

"I wonder why. We should bring this to Lady Palutena. It has her name in the book so maybe she's involved with this person," Ignis suggested.

"Um guys, do you mind carrying me over there? Palutena is not a good driver with the Power of Flight," Dark Pit asked.

"Couldn't you just fl-" Amber started.

"I can't," the dark angel answered annoyed with the question already.

"I'll give you a lift; I just hope you're not heavy," Ignis volunteered.

"I'll help too, once I check out that book. I'll one of your arms and Ignis would take the other," Amber also agreed.

"Anything's better than almost becoming a pancake by Palutena," said Dark Pit.

"Wait, you can actually joke a bit?" Ignis asked while they walked to the front.

"What, you thought serious all time? I can crack a joke sometimes, just not as often as Pit would," the dark angel answered.

"Well that makes sense since you two are opposites," the magician confirmed.

"Wait, what?" Amber asked. "You are only half of someone?"

"It's hard to explain. I'll tell you when we get to Palutena's temple," Dark Pit answered. After checking out the book, the trio walked outside.

_"There you two are, I was worried when you two didn't come out right away,"_ the Goddess of Light sent a telepathic message to the them. _"It's nice to see you too Amber. I'll be activating your flight Pittoo."_

"Actually Palutena, I found my ride, and it's not you," Dark Pit said bluntly

_"Oh, well okay,"_ she responded.

_"I hope you're not getting into trouble Pittoo,"_ Pit's voice was heard afterwards.

"What is it with everyone and that cursed pet name!" Dark Pit yelled with his fist balled up.

"Come on Dark Pit, let head over to Lady Palutena's temple," Amber said trying to calm him down.

"Well, at least you don't call me by that name," the dark angel sighed in relief.

"I agree with you on one thing, it doesn't sound like a name for you. Though it's cute, it's not the right name for you." she replied with a smile. She grabbed on Dark Pit's left wrist while Ignis grabbed the other. The two spread out their wings and flew towards the goddess's temple.

"This is kind of embarrassing," the dark angel said looking downward.

"It's not like you could fly there on your own," said Ignis. Dark Pit glared at him.

"So why exactly can't you fly?" Amber asked.

"I really don't know. That's just the way I was created," he answered.

"Created?" she asked. Before she got an answer, they approached Palutena's temple. The light angels let go of Dark Pit and he landed on his feet. They walked into the goddess's temple.

"Good morning Lady Palutena," Amber greeted the goddess.

"Hello everyone, I just finished helping Pit with his nightmare," she replied.

"Where's he now?" Ignis asked.

"In the garden near the fountain," she answered.

"I figured as much," Dark Pit said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"Well, right before a competition, I would always find him either there, or in a hot spring," he answered. The dark angel walked through the arch that led to the garden.

Pit was looking at the fountain in the middle of Palutena's garden.

'It looks a little different from our time. It's the same structure, but it's missing a bowl thing near the base,' he thought as he speculated the fountain. Each bowl had a name carved into it, the name of the past captain of Palutena's guard. In the present, there were twelve bowls; now there was only eleven.

"I'd figure you would be here," Dark Pit said interrupting his thoughts. Pit looked at his counterpart who was leaning against one of the columns. "What do you think of when you're here?"

"Just thinking. I really just come here to clear my head…" he trailed off.

"That should be easy since there's not much in your head to begin with."

"Hey, I know things too."

"Oh really, what is the definition of purview?" the dark angel asked while inspecting his nails. Pit stayed silent, he asked Arlon the Serene for a meaning, but the butler remained silent. "I didn't think so, it means ability or skill."

"I don't need to know those tiny details to know stuff. And how do you know that?"

"Where do you think; in a book, dummy."

"Do you two fight like this all the time?" a voice asked. The Pits looked to see Ignis, Palutena, and Amber right behind them.

"Are you two twins, or does this have something to do with being one of you being created?" Amber asked.

"It's hard to explain," the boys said in unison.

"I'll make some tea and we'll explain everything to you," the Goddess of Light suggested and headed back into her temple.

The angels walked to a little arbor with a table for six. Everyone took a seat while waiting for the goddess; Ignis next to Amber, who's sitting across from Pit who's next to Dark Pit. When Palutena returned with a pot of tea and a floating tray that had five cups and a bowl sugar cubes.

"Now then, let tell this story once again," Palutena declared and the boys informed Amber about Pit and Dark Pit's adventure. Not too much information that it will destroy the future, but enough to answered all of her questions.

"Wow! You two came from the future!" The girl was paying attention to every detail. She listened and was at the edge of her seat.

"Yeah, but Legend is saying something about us not trying to help this girl out. We don't know why," Pit answered.

"Legend, the Mistress of Shadow?" she asked.

"The same. I know she doesn't really come out in the open and minds her own business, but this concerns me. She's really getting involved with this," Ignis answered. "You know what she's capable of Amber, that's why I'm taking full part in this. It's my duty to make sure none of the forces of evil comes to destroys Skyworld and the Overworld, Legend including. Right Lady Palutena?"

"Right Ignis. Legend poses as a threat even since she was first seen. But this is when I'm most cautious," Palutena responded after a sip of her tea.

'Kind of like my first arrival," Dark Pit thought to himself.

"Speaking of Legend, shouldn't we prepare for the next encounter?" Dark Pit asked.

"That would be wise," Palutena agreed. "Why don't you three go to the training area and sharpen your skills."

"Wait, before that," Amber started, "Lady Palutena, do you know anyone with the name Kasumi?" The goddess flinched when she heard the name. She placed her cup on her plate.

"Yes. Kasumi is a very close friend of mine many years ago. Where have you heard of that name?" she answered. Amber held out the book from her satchel to the goddess.

"There is some kind of magic to it. Apparently, the book only let's certain people read it. Ignis and I are unable to read its context, but Dark Pit is able to," she answered. Pit looked at the dark angel in curiosity. Dark Pit just shrugged.

"This is strange, even for Kasumi. She was an open little angel who always tells every detail to everyone, never has a secret," Palutena said confused.

"So she's an angel in Skyworld?" Pit asked.

"No, she was a princess in the Overworld. But she died in her sleep. I've been trying to find her soul again, but I couldn't find it anywhere." The goddess looked down in her tea. "I'm afraid that her soul was eaten… But regardless, she could just be in the heavens enjoying herself for all I know. So I'll be okay."

"That's good Lady Palutena. I'm sure your friend is where she wants to be right now," Ignis said happily. He stretched his arms and wings out. "Now I think it's time to train. You can watch if you want to Amber; I wouldn't mind."

"I'm okay with it too," Pit added with a smile.

"Do whatever, I don't care," Dark Pit said while leaning back in his chair.

"Sure, I'll come. It's been a while since I saw you fight Ignis. And I want to see if you two have what it takes to beat him," Amber answered.

All of the centurions and angel heard clanging from the three some.

"GAAH!" Ignis successfully struck Pit from behind and the angel was knocked back, landing on his stomach. Pit had many scratches and was bleeding a little on his left cheek. "I did not see that coming."

"A little trick I learned from Legend. Even though she beats me all the time, it's as if she's teaching me these new moves and motivates me to fight harder," Ignis commented while catching his breath. He too had many scratches, but was still able to get the best of both angels.

"Still got some fight in ya, Pit-stain? 'Cause I'm ready for another spar," Dark Pit asked getting up from the stone bench and gripped his trusty bow. Amber was sitting next to him with her eyes on Ignis.

"I really don't think so, by body feels really sore right now. Not even ice-cream could get me going again," Pit complained.

"I can go another round," Ignis volunteered. The two angels got in their fighting stance and prepared to attack. Pit took a few gulp of water and sat where his dark counterpart was a few seconds ago.

"You were pretty good out there Pit," Amber complimented.

"Thanks, but I think Ignis does a better job," Pit said modestly.

"Well Ignis is more experienced with Legend's skills. She doesn't appear in your time?" Pit shook his head. "I wonder why."

"Maybe she was defeated by Ignis before my time as captain. I haven't heard of her name until yesterday."

"That's less likely. Even though I have faith in Ignis, Legend is much more powerful than many would ever think. They didn't call her the mistress for nothing Pit."

"I know. Do you know anything about her?"

"No, I'm just as clueless as you are. It's like she came out of nowhere and attacks the Underworld. I'm having doubts that she's just a magician. That why I pray every time Ignis goes on a mission dealing with her," she said blushing. "I sometimes wish he would take it easy. He barely gets a break; just trains, eat, fight the Underworld enemies, sleep, give orders to Lady Palutena's army, and suffers Legend's curse. I miss being with him now. But I know he's doing this for the people he loves."

"I see what you mean. It's hard to have fun when you have the duty of a captain. I don't get a break often either."

"URRG!" The two angels looked to see Dark Pit landing on his back and Ignis who just landed a heavy blow at the dark angel.

"Once again, Ignis triumphed," Amber said. Ignis held out his hand to the Dark Pit. He took it and stood up. There was a small cut on his upper arm and more scratches from the match before.

"You're pretty good at your melee attacks Pittoo. But you do have some openings," Ignis complimented.

"Trust me on this; some humans have a case of hubris. They think that just because I'm small, I'm not a good fighter," said Dark Pit.

"You challenged them?" Pit asked surprised.

"No, they challenged me. And it's one of my only ways to get human currency so I come back every time I come by the town."

"But you're an angel; wouldn't they treat you with a bit more respect?" Ignis asked.

"What color are my wings again? And even so, I have them hidden so the humans don't get so alarmed," Dark Pit answered.

"That makes sense," said Amber.

"Well, it's getting late," Ignis noticed as he looks at the sunset. "Amber, do you want me to fly you home?"

"Um, is it okay if I have dinner with you three and Lady Palutena? We barely have time together anymore Ignis," she asked. The three boys looked at each other. Pit nodded, Dark Pit shrugged.

"Sure, why not," Ignis answered smiling. The four made their way to Palutena's temple for a dinner.

* * *

**Okay, there's a new OC, Ignis likes her, and my homework is in here too. But anyway, please review :-D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arg, if Midterms and SAT doesn't finish me, than these fanfics are! I'm so sorry for taking so long. Anyway, here's another chapter. I might also have some time for KIU LvD or FFA matches, so here's my friend code**

**2621-3370-8120**

* * *

"I found Legend," Palutena notified the angels the day after the diary was discovered. "It's wasn't easy, but I found her heading to a temple very close to the Underworld entrance. I fear there's something horrible going on there."

"Wait, you said heading there. How do you know she's actually going there?" Ignis asked.

"In the middle of the night, I heard another god summoning her to that temple. I really don't know which god it is, but if anyone is a god of Legend, then that's bad news to us," she answered.

"So you want us to go out and figure out what's going on Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"Correct," she answered.

"Hold on a second, I thought I told you that we're not your new temporary pawns," Dark Pit reminded.

"True, but you and Pit are also targeted by Legend. What I want to know is why. I can also sense that you are just as suspicious as the rest of us," the goddess answered. The dark angel crossed is arms and huffed. "I suggest leave as soon as possible."

"Understood Lady Palutena," Pit and Ignis said at the same time. Dark Pit just remained silent and followed the other angels to the Arms Alter. Pit was equipped with his Black Club, Dark Pit with his Darkness Bow, and Ignis just wore fingerless gloves that covered the palms of his hand.

"Hey Pit, is that thing heavy?" Ignis asked him.

"It is, but delivers huge blows and its good work out. I have to keep fit after all," he answered while carrying the weapon with all of his might.

"It also helps lay off all of the junk food he eats," Dark Pit added.

"Not true, I eat my veggies too," Pit argued back.

"Only because Palutena threatens to squeeze your brain out of your head," the dark angel argued back.

"Not all the time."

"Then why is it that every time I eat with you, you always "_forget"_ to eat them."

"Oh no, not this again," Ignis groaned.

"I can't help it if they taste bad. And you know what happened to Lady Palutena's vegetable surprise. I sometimes get nightmares about one of those veggies eating me like a tempura wizard."

"Yet you eat fries and hamburgers just fine. You do know that fries are deep fried potato wedges and your hamburger has lettuce, tomatoes, and onions, right? You eat those like any meal, but not when their fresh."

"Yeah, well you don't eat many of them either Pittoo."

"That was before Hades's demise. Now that's what I live off of so I've grown to like them."

"CAN YOU TWO GO ONE DAY WITHOUT ARGUING WITH EACH OTHER!?" Ignis yelled again. The two Pits went silent and looked at him. Ignis let out a sigh. "Seriously, you two argue over the silliest things."

"That's because he's really," they started together while pointing at each other.

"-gloomy," Pit finished his sentence.

"-cheerful," Dark Pit finished his.

"I am not!" they argued again at the same time.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ignis had two flames in his hand and his eyes turned amber. This silenced the Pits down.

"Ignis, you're starting to be creepier than Legend," Pit commented meekly.

"Yeah, she rubbed off on me a bit I guess," Ignis replied while scratching the back of his head. His went back to his green colored eyes.

"Shouldn't we head to Palutena now?" Dark Pit suggested. The other two looked at each other and then nodded at him.

The three hurried to Palutena's chamber. The goddess opened the door and the three angels headed toward their destination.

"_You're destination is a temple to the right."_ she explained.

"Understood. Any sign of Legend?" Ignis asked.

_"Not yet, but it think she's really close by."_

"Hey Lady Palutena, do you mind telling us a little about this temple?" Pit asked her.

_"From what I've heard, it is a temple that honors a dark divine. I'm not sure who it is, but we can rule Medusa out; Legend's after her too. I don't know anyone else,"_ Palutena explained.

"What about Hades?" Dark Pit asked.

_"Not him either. Legend seems to act discussed around him and he doesn't have a temple."_

"The Goddess of Nature?" Pit asked

_"Nature doesn't have a reason to attack Skyworld or the humans. I don't have any clues."_

"Plus, she said a _dark_ divine Pit-stain," Dark Pit reminded.

"Right," said Pit feeling a little embarrassed. He's not really a smart one, but he does know a bit, just not a lot of important stuff. Listening, isn't always his best skill.

"Well well, look what the light brought," a deep dark voice said after a minute of silence. Legend appeared right in front of the trio. "Didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to stalk someone, Ignis? Oh that right, you never met her," she taunted. Ignis' eyes started flickering from amber to green. He was gritting his teeth.

"Shut your mouth Legend!" he spat. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh, but I do," Legend responded with her head tilted to a side. "You grew up all alone when you were younger; not a single friend. Your parents died before you met them. Then there came a little angel girl who wanted to play. Gladly, you played with her until the end of the day. When the day ended and it was time for her to go home, you would go find a little corner to sleep and cry. She kept playing with you the days to come and left at night. After a whole month, Palutena took you as her own little servant. That's how your loyalty for her became."

Ignis fired two fire balls at her. She disappeared when they came and reappeared when they passed.

"Looks like I touched a nerve. If you want to fight, then come and get me." The star that she was standing on disappeared and she dropped through the clouds below. Ignis was just about to go after her until Pit grabbed his arm.

"Ignis don't, that's what she wants. She's taunting you into following her," Pit tried to calm him down. "Everything she said is to just get under your skin." The fire magician broke from the angel's grasp and dived down after the shadow mistress at full speed.

"You can't alway say that everyone has a pleasant life, like you, Pit-stain," the dark angel noted.

"I didn't have a swell life either Pittoo. But we should follow him," said Pit and the two flew after the two magicians.

The four of them fought in the clouds while decending towards the ground. Legend's back was facing the ground and was easily dodging Ingis' fireballs. She opened her unbuttoned coat and something small came out of a pocket.

"Ow, something just cut my wing," Pit whined as he felt pain in his left wing. Everyone looked and say some of the outer edge of it bleeding.

"You have to prepare for any type of surprise, little cherub," Legend advised before sharply flying lateral. Ignis had a hard time slowing down to follow her and crashed into a lake. Pit and Dark Pit caught with him to find a lilypad and a frog on the wet pyro's head. "HAHAHAHAHA! HOLY HELL THAT WAS PURE GOLD, GOLD I TELL YOU! AHAHAHAHA!" Legend was laughing on a near by a nearby tree. Ignis blushed from embarrassment. He acted very timid and she continued to laugh.

The two Pits fired charged shots at her, but she dodged out of the way. "Standing up for a friend I see. That sweet of you." She turned around with her back to them. "Well, I have business, so i'll leave you three be." Legend looked over her shoulder. Her eyes glowed red in the hood. "But know this, interfere and you'll regret it. And it won't just alter time, but your future." She looked foward and flew to her destination on that star.

"I'll go after her," Dark Pit declared and ran after the mistress.

"Ignis are you okay?" Pit asked helping a soaked Ignis to his feet.

"I'll be fine, thanks," he answered. Pit can feel uneasiness coming from the boy.

"Don't let her get to you. Everyone has tough times in life, even me. And it's okay if you never met your parents; I didn't either," Pit tried to encourage. He too had never met his parents and was living with Palutena for as long as he could remember. He doen't know a lot about them. The only thing he knew that the cause was Medusa. But he did feel sympathy for him.

"I see, I'm sorry for your loss. And thanks for standing up for me," Ignis thanked again.

"You acted differently when she laughed at you," Pit noticed. "Was it because she was?"

"Not just that. I'm a fire magician. When ever i get wet, I feel vulnerable. Hot springs are okay because they're warm, but cold water always make me feel like that. Actually, whenever I'm cold, i feel weak. Also, my magic is relied on my emotions too," he explained.

"So when you're angry, you're more powerful right?"

"Right, but when I'm scared or embarassed, I practically defenseless. With the both combined, I sometimes can only produce steam." Ignis made a ring with his right hand and blew into it. A small flame came out, but disappeared before it hit the ground. Ingis sighed in relief. "Legend figured that out a year ago and uses that to her advantage. She would get me worked up and then make me do something stupid."

_"Oh Ignis, what happened,"_ Palutena asked. _"I'm sorry that i couldn't come earlier, Medusa was about to obliterate a town and I had to stop her. Should I extract you two?"_

"It's okay Lady Palutena, you don't have to be sorry about what happened; Medusa is more important than Legend. But no, I'm not finished yet. I still can do melee attacks."

_"O-Okay, but when things start to go wrong, I'll pull you out if I can.__"_

"Thanks Lady Palutena," Ignis thanked. "Let's go Pit, Pittoo might need our help." Pit nodded and the two hurried to catch up with the two dark beings.

* * *

Dark Pit kept running after Legend by foot. Without Pit controlling his flight, he can just barely keep up with the mistress. Legend threw more projectiles at him, but he was able to avoid most of them and fired a few of his own. Dark Pit was able make out a building up ahead. That building grew to be a temple as big as Palutena's.

"Pittoo!" the dark angel heard the cursed pet name. He glanced over his shoulders and say Pit being carried by Ignis along with the club.

"Didn't I tell you two to stop calling me that? Anyway, what took so long?" he replied.

"We'll tell you later but Pit, can you run from here please? You're really heavy," Ignis asked. Pit let go of his arms and dropped to the ground. Ignis picked up speed and was hot on the mistress's tail. The four got close to the temple. Not long after, Ignis yelled out in pain and fell to the steps.

"Ignis!" Pit and Dark Pit stopped and ran to the angel. There were sparks around his body.

"Whoops I forgot to mention. There's a barrier around this temple. Only shadows like myself can pass through it," Legend informed from behind the barrier. It revealed itself as a tinted dome over the temple. "Well, now I can meet with my lord without interuptions from you beings of light." And with that, she walked into the temple.

"I don't think so!" Pit yelled and charged after her...well until the barrier shocked him too.

"Pit!" Ignis cried and the two angels ran up to him. He to was sparking up.

"That's some barrier. It hurts more than Phosphora's shocks," Pit said while rubbing his arm.

"I know. I don't know who this Phosphora guy is, but I agree that that barrier really gave a lot of dark energy in me," Ignis agreed.

"Phosphora's a _girl_," Dark Pit corrected.

"This is embarassing." Ignis said meekly and started blushing. He then looked up and was shocked at what he saw. "Pittoo, look at your wing!" The Pits looked as saw one teal wing pass the barrier. "You're not in pain, are you?"

"Not even the slightest," Dark Pit answered and stood up. He punched the barrier and saw it go through. 'I thought I knew a lot about myself, but I guess I'm still a mystery,' he thought as he opened and closed his hand comfortably.

"Wait, if you can pass through that barrier, then you can go after her," Pit suggested.

"But what if something happens. We can't go in to help him if he's defeated," Ignis reasoned. "Lady Palutena, what do you think?"

_"I'm no so sure myself. But I suggest that you go in Pittoo. I'll try to use my Palutena Glam Blaster to break the barrier," _the goddess instructed.

"Don't you mean the _Sacred Goddess Clobber Laser_?" Pit asked.

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about Pit," _she answered a bit panicked.

'She definitely knows what she's talking about. She almost obliterated me with that thing,' Pit thought as he remember fighting the Hewdraw.

"Alright then. Let's see who Legend is seeing," Dark Pit said as he walked through the barrier.

"Good luck Pittoo," the angels of light said worriedly to their companion.

"Please stop calling me that," he pouted and entered. "Whoa..."

Inside didn't look like Palutena's temple in neither Skyworld nor the human world. It didn't even look like Viridi's. It looked more like a library. Just from the doorway, Dark Pit could see rows upon rows of shelfs; all jammed with books, manuscripts, and scrolls. However, the only light there was in the temple were a few candles that were nearing their bases.

'It's so dark; worse than the ruins at night," he thought. 'There are so many books here. But where's Legend?" Something shiny caught his eye and turned right to look. The light of a full candle was hitting a golden embrodery of one of the books. Out of curiosity, Dark Pit walked over and picked up the book. _Kasumi's Diary: A True Story_. 'Why would this book be in this temple? The writer was an angel right? But she was greated by her shadow... Urg I don't have time for this." Dark Pit put the book back in it's original place and continued pn while gripping his bow. 'I'm on Legend's turf now. There's no telling where she will strike. My eye's are starting to hurt; it's so dark.'

Dark Pit continued walking until he heard voices behind the wall in front of him. They were inaudible, so he moved to the wall and pressed his ear against it.

"Without my scythe, not only will I be unable to return, but I won't be able to finish my assighnment," he heard Legend stated.

"Hmm, this is a problem," a man replied. "This is the tenth time this century that you shattered it."

"What are you implying?"

"I believe you need a stronger metal for your blade. Tell me, have you heard of Shadow Cores?"

"No, I have not."

'I have,' Dark Pit thought to himself. 'I think Nocta mentioned something about her amulet being made of that stuff. Didn't come from a dark world or something...yeah that sounds right.'

"Well I'll tell you later, but right now, we have guest," the man said. Dark Pit body all of a sudden acted on its own and passed through the wall and he fell face first onto the floor. "I'm impressed that you are able to pass through my barrier young angel." Dark Pit looked up to see Legend still covered up, and the man she was talking to.

He appeared to be about mid twenties with dark green to almost black short hair and purple eyes. He was dressed in a cloak almost similar to a Nobody. **(****Legend: Hey Crona, can you _not_ break the 4th** **wall. Me: Sorry I'm playing KH DDD ^^') ** In his hand was a dark flame.

"Who are you?" Dark Pit asked.

"I should be asking you since you are trespassing on my temple," the man stated.

"I asked first!" the angel yelled. The man chuckled to himself.

"You're the hot-head I see, very well. My name is Erebos, the God of Shadows and the ruler of the Shadow World.

Now who are you?"

"I don't have an official name, but I'm called Dark Pit."

"By whom, yourself. If my memory doesn't fail me, and it doesn't, your other half calls you 'Pittoo.'" Legend corrected. Dark Pit growled at her mostly for using the name. "Don't get me wrong, it's a stupid nickname, I agree."

"Indeed. But I do ask you to leave my temple in peace, Dark Pit. I wish not to dirty these floors with blood," Erebos instructed.

"I didn't come here to fight, just for information," Dark Pit declared. The god looked at the mistress who was looking back at him.

"Alright then. I trust you about not using your weapon." The flame in Erebos' hand disappeared and Dark Pit could get up. "Legend, leave us be, please."

"But my lord-" she tried to argue.

"No but, I trust his intentions," the god interupted. She bowed and was heading to the opposite wall where Dark Pit stood.

"Attempt to hurt him, and your wings are mine," she threatened quietly and passed through the wall.

"Do try to forgive my victorian," Erebos appologied. "She never settles down nor relaxes around new visitors."

"I don't think it's just that," Dark Pit added while tossing his weapon aside.

"Tell me what you wish to know Dark Pit. I may not be the Goddess of Wisdom or the God of Memories, but I am wise enough to know a thing or two about your topic. And please, do make yourself comforable." With a snap of his fingers, Two chairs appeared; one for the god, and the other for the angel.

"I'm most curious about Legend. I'm not from this time, but I can see that she is causing some trouble with Palutena."

"I take it you're not one of her angels either. All of her angels call her "Lady Palutena." Reguardly, I will tell you all that I'm allowed to tell."

"Allowed?"

* * *

Outside, Pit paces impaciently along the steps with Ignis still trying to recover from the splash down.

"Pit, he'll be fine," Ignis tried to calm the other.

"I can't help it. We are two sides to the same coin. I know that if I die, he will too. But I don't want to know what happens if he die," Pit stated still worried.

"I don't think I want to know either."

"Hey Ignis, can you tell me about what your life was like before you met Lady Palutena?" The pyro looked at him when Pit asked that question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay, I need it off my chest."

"So you haven't told anyone?"

"Not really. Lady Palutena already knows and is constantly busy trying to rebuild what Medusa destroyed and I just tell everyone that I had a hard life. Not even Amber knows; but I think I should tell her."

"She doesn't? I thought you two were childhood friends."

"We are, but I don't want to worry her any more than I have to."

"I see. So who's the girl that would play with you back then?" Ignis raised an eyebrow.

"Really, it's not clear to you already?" Pit now raises an eyebrow. "Wow, Pittoo was right, you are slow. It was **Amber**." Pit had everything fitting together like a puzzle.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, 'Oh.' Anyway, she was sweet enough to play with someone who was said to have been cursed."

"Cursed?" Pit asked. Ignis took off his gloves and revealed his palms. On them was an inverted triangle with circles replacing the vertices, and a flame inside. It was on his skin like a scar.

"This is how I'm able to produce fire. Most magicians have to study many sign to conjure up the spells I can. But I was born with these runes on my hands. The reason why no one liked me back then was because I didn't know how to control my abilities. There was even one time where I had fire coming out of my mouth because I sneezed." Pit chuckled at the thought. Ignis put on his gloves and relaxed. "I admit, it was funny, but back then, not so. Anyway, she knew about me, but still wanted to play. I didn't feel so alone for the first time in my life."

"I guess that how you fell in love with her," Pit stated. Ignis looked at him in panic.

"You can figure _that_ out, but couldn't figure out who the girl was?" Pit shrugged.

"Some things I understand more than others."

"Okay, besides Pittoo, you are the only one who knows. Don't tell anyone, Not even Lady Palutena," Ignis clarified.

_"Ignis, you do know I'm still here right?"_ Palutena noted to the shocked pyro. Ignis started blushing red.

"Please don't tell her or anyone Lady Palutena."

_"Don't worry, I won't until I need to."_

"Thank you," Ignis thanked and sighed in relief. "Continuing. She told me that she was alone with no friends. I empathized her. You do know that empathy is, right Pit?" The said angel looked at him with a blank expression. "It means I know how she feels because I was going through the same thing. And I think I should really teach you how to read, real soon."

"I know, even after sixteen years of waiting for another game, I still don't know how to," Pit groaned.

"Seriously, this chapter is obliterating the fourth wall," Ignis commented.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out," a low voice said behind them. They looked to see Dark Pit standing behind them unharmed.

"Pittoo! You're not hurt?" Pit spectated with amazement.

"Luckily, I didn't have to fight anyone," the dark angel stated.

"Not even Legend?" Ignis asked in disbelief.

"Not even Legend," he answered.

_"Well that saves us the trouble of breaking that barrier,"_ Palutena told, _"Now let's extract you out of there before the mistress comes."_

* * *

**That's all for chapter 6. Sorry again for the long wait, but I made up for it with a somewhat long chapter. I'll try to get chapter 7 out earlier, but I'm in the middle of Midterms now so I might not. **

**Comments? Moans? Groans? Complaints? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lord Darkness, I've haven't been keeping up huh? Sorry for the long wait, but please forgive me. But still thank you to those who review, favorite, and keep up; I really appreciate it. So without further adieu, chapter 7.**

* * *

"Erebos? I never heard of him before," Palutena claimed. The three angels were sitting with the Goddess of Light as Dark Pit explained what the God of Shadows told.

"Well, he exists and defiantly is Legend's god," Dark Pit explained. "He said that he could only tell me what he's allowed to say. He won't tell me why but it's either, Legend made him not tell anyone, or someone else owns her."

"How very strange indeed," Palutena pondered. "I didn't know someone can be loyal to two gods. And if Erebos doesn't control Legend, then who does?"

"I thought I heard that little vampire's name," a voice intruded the temple. Everyone looked to see a dark green haired woman with a violet silk dress and pale skin. She was holding a staff with snakes on it.

"Medusa, what do you want," Ignis hissed.

"I have just as much freedom here as you do, Ignis," the Goddess of Darkness hissed back.

"Wait, _you're _Medusa?" Pit stared in disbelief. 'I can't believe she was actually beautiful once.'

"Now who may you be? I've never seen you in Skyworld." She looked over at Dark Pit. "And I don't know an angel in existence that has dark wings." Both angels kept silent

"These two are staying at my temple, they are visitors from a different time," Palutena answered for them. "What is your business here Medusa?"

"I was taking a stroll in my side of the garden when I heard Erebos' name. I'm guessing you're acquainted with my brother Palutena," she answered.

"Erebos is your brother?" Palutena, Ignis, and Pit asked in suprise. Dark Pit fell out of his chair.

'Now that I look, they do have the same color hair,' Dark Pit thought.

"But no, this is the first time I've heard that name," Palutena answered.

"Hmm, that's expected. That boy never likes being known nor the outside world. Yet somehow, he was able to have a temple made for him," she muttered, but was still audile. "What is it you want to know about him?" Everyone was in shock with one question in their minds.

'Medusa, the wicked Goddess of Darkness, helping us?'

"Well, one thing that would be nice to know is how he met Legend," Palutena thought up of an idea.

"Hmm," the dark goddess pondered as she sifted through her memories. "I'm not all that informed with that story, but I think I recall something about Erebos getting a demon by his side."

"Demon? When was this and can you give more details?" Ignis asked.

"Palutena, you recall a time where demons have to search a god to train their magic skills right?"

"I do, but that was about three thousand years ago, would a demon live that long?" she answered.

"I'm not so sure about it either, but there was this one demon who actually scolded a god," Medusa stated. "That god was my brother."

'Someone can actually scold a god that isn't a god? Wow, that demon has some nerves,' both Pits and Ignis thought to themselves.

"This is hard to explain in words so I'll put the rest in Medusa Vision," the Goddess of Darkness explained and a projection came out of nowhere in front of everyone.

The area was crowded with demons and gods. The demons actually looked human. Sitting in her chair with a table rests Medusa, bored out of her mind. Some demons came by her booth, but none were interested in serving her. Across from her was Palutena, also not very popular. Most of the demons tried to sign up for the elemental gods. Some went to Dyntos for wielding magic and Nature for nature and healing class magic.

Everyone heard a chewing sound and looked to see Ignis with a bowl of popcorn.

"Where did you get that?" Dark Pit asked. He looked to see a basket of dried corn cob right next to his seat. Ignis picked one up and blew on it. The kernels started popping and he caught them in the bowl.

"Want some?" Ignis offered. Pit took a handful and munched away.

"Can we resume now?" Medusa asked sounding annoyed.

The area was busy and loud, two things Medusa was never fond of.

Halfway through, everyone, gods and demons alike heard and smack on the table. As they look, they see a black haired girl about age twelve who looked pissed off at the shadow god.

"I can't believe it! No one recommended me to you! I came up to on my own will and you were the first one on my list of gods! You call yourself a god?" she yelled at him. "You said you're afraid of your type of magic would harm me, but I don't buy you! You know what I think? I think you're scared of what would happen if this power gets into the wrong hands! You're afraid of this disrupting the Celestial Balance! Lord Death didn't resurrect me just so I could destroy the world! He's giving us all a chance to make good marks to the Overworld!"

"Owl, that's enough!" A white haired boy about same age yelled at her.

"Shut your trap Hawk!" she yelled back.

"Do you know who you were yelling at; a god for crying out loud! With that attitude, I don't even think you could ever find the god for you!"

"Well what about you? You still haven't found one either."

"But at least I've been a gentleman. I don't even know why Lord Death let's girls in anymore. I wish you never died, you spoiled little princess." There was hurt in the girl's blue eyes which soon became anger.

"You better take that back! I died for my own reason!"

"Are you asking for a fight? Then let's go, right now."

The boy took out a weapon that looked like a blade and aimed at her. The girl grabbed the hither of her sword. Everyone gathered around the two to see who will remain standing. The boy pulled the trigger and a metal bullet comes flying at her. In a split second the girl drew her sword and sliced it in half.

"Someone get the Lord!" someone called out as the two fought. The girl switched from defense to offence and charged at the boy with her blade. The boy dodged out of the way and shot her in the leg. She let out a cry as she toppled to the ground. She managed to throw a shrunken into the boy's left arm.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" someone yelled. Everyone looked to see a black haired, amber eyed man with a white suit and top hat with a black cape. He eyed the two that were fighting. "Why am I not surprised?"

"She started!" the boy accused. "She was yelling at Lord Erebos for no intentional reason."

"Actually, I think I deserved that," Erebos spoke up. Everyone was surprised when he did. "Young demon, you were right. I was scared of having my skill destroying the balance, so I told everyone that most demons die learning Shadow Magic. I was also scared of loosing another successor…"

"General Yin did her best. But I've heard that her assignment was finished before she met her demise," the girl spoke.

"You knew Yin?"

"She was my demon guide. Her skills were the reason to why I wanted to learn Shadow Magic."

"Well then, I reconsider. If you are still interested, would you like to learn, young demon?" The girl managed to stand up and kneel down before him.

"I would be honored.

Medusa Vision ended there.

"That's all I could recall from that event," the dark goddess declared. "None of the other demons were interested in my field of studies. But I do recall that boy becoming one of Palutena's students."

"Lady Palutena's?" Pit and Ignis asked. Dark Pit, again, fell out of his chair again.

'Not what I was expecting,' he thought.

"Yes, Lucius Cross was his name, also known as the Heavens Cross Demon. He was interested with Light Magic. He told me that he and that girl had been enemies since the very beginning of their training," Palutena explained.

"Do you what that girl's name was?" Pit asked.

"No, he only referred her as "Owl Demon." I haven't heard from him for a while, so I don't know what he is doing now. But I have a hunch that he's thinking about trying to kill that girl.

-in some remote area-

"Maybe if I have her on a cross, she will be completely paralyzed and I can finish her forever," Lucius planned. Around him were plans that didn't work out for the demon. He crumpled up the paper and threw it carelessly behind him and pondered some more.

-Back in Skyworld-

"Wait, why did we do that? Was that necessary?" Ignis asked.

"Look who's breaking this fourth wall now. And besides, this story is supposed to be entertaining. Might as well make it funny too," Pit answered.

"I guess," the pyro replied.

"Back to the topic at hand," Medusa redirected the attention away from the leaking fourth wall. "It is very likely that that girl is Legend. After all, her familiar is an owl."

"Familiar?" Pit questioned.

"It's technically a pet with magically abilities similar to its owner. Magicians don't have to have a familiar, but they offer the extra hand if needed." Ignis explained. "But now that I think of it, that does make sense."

"Hmm, was there anything else that Erebos told you Pittoo?" Palutena asked.

"Again with the name," Dark Pit pouted. "He did mentions about Legend having an assignment. He didn't go into details, but that could be a clue."

"That's right. Demons were humans who either took their own life, or had it taken from them before they fulfilled their purpose in life," Palutena remembered. "The assignments are like a second chance for those souls. If the assignment is fulfilled, those souls can die and be reborn. If the demon fails or has yet to finish it, then their soul will disappear and seize to exist."

"Legend also mentioned that she can't finish hers without her scythe. Since it was shattered by Pandora, she has to rebuild it with Shadow Cores," Dark Pit supplied more information.

"I've heard of Shadow Cores, it's a type of metal originally from the Shadow World, or my brother's home," Medusa explained. "They are mostly found there, but sometimes, you can find them in the Overworld as well. It's very light weight yet durable."

"Then that means that Legend's new scythe would be stronger and she would be harder to beat," Ignis theorized.

"That would sound logical," Palutena gave her opinion.

"So how about we find these Shadow Cores before Legend does?" Pit shared an idea.

"Come on Pit-Stain that'd be ridiculous. Who knows how many there are in the world and we don't know where to start looking," Dark Pit threw reality at his counterpart.

"He's right Pit," Ignis backed up finishing the last of his popcorn. "So what's the next course of action Lady Palutena?" The Goddess of Light couldn't think of any ideas.

"Although I'm not asked, I'll throw out a suggestion." Everyone looked at Medusa. "I would start by finding out what her assignment is. But if my brother won't tell you what it is, I bet Janus would gladly shed some information."

"That would be a wise decision," Palutena remarked. "Ignis, Pit, Pittoo, how about you three, head over to the Two Door Temple and ask Janus about Legend's assignment."

'Urge to kill, rising,' Dark Pit thought as he agreed to help with Pit and Ignis who were smiling as they saluted.

"It would be best for you three to get an early rest. Janus' temple is very tricky to get too and it's best to leave at the break of dawn so he has time to give more information," the Goddess of Light explained.

"Alright Lady Palutena, we'll see you tomorrow," the two angels of light said as they dragged the angel of darkness with them.

"I CAN WALK ON ME OWN!" the goddesses heard Dark Pit yell at the other two.

"I'm not going to ask," Medusa said as she left the Temple of Light to her domain.

"Really, why do I have to be dragged to places with you two?" Dark Pit grumbled.

"Come on Pittoo, show at least a little spirit, you're always so gloomy; have a smile on your face occassionally" Pit smiled brightly and was being optimistic as usual. Ignis had already let go the dark angel's other arm, but Pit is still burning out his sandals. Dark Pit spun around making his leg trip Pit and the white counterpart landed face flat on the floor.

"Now that, I can smile to," the dark angel stated and started grinning. Ignis just stand there jaw dropped. "What are you so amazed of?"

"How can you find joy in torturing your other self?" he asked. Dark Pit just shrugged. "But I say we should get to bed early. I know Legend used her little curse again."

"That's right; her eyes did turn red when you fell into the lake," Pit recalled. The three felt butterflies flying around in their stomachs.

'What will it be about this time?' they all asked without saying a word. They three retired into their rooms and drifted to sleep.

"W-What's going on here?" Pit asked panicked. He saw towns and villages being burned to nothing. Skyworld too was up in flames. He heard ruffling behind him. Pit looked to see an armored man with a sword and started attacking him. Pit was left defenseless for some time until he found a Lance Staff on the ground. He picked it up and drove it into him and pinned it to a wall. The helmet fell off and black feathered wings sprouted off of its back. Pit's eyes grew; the face was of someone Pit would never forget.

"P-Pit…why…" he managed to say.

"No, I didn't mean to do it. I didn't know it was you," Pit replied and let his old friend go.

"I-I thought…you promised…to protect…me." The figure was caught in the flames and was burning. It let out screams of pain and couldn't stop. Pit tried to help, but no matter what he did, nothing worked. All Pit could do is watch his friend burn to ashes.

"NO!" Pit cried and bolted up. Once reality hit him, he realized that he was in Palutena's temple. Ignis and Dark Pit must have brought him here.

"Oh good, you woken up," the Goddess of Light noticed and walked over to him.

"Where's Ignis and Pittoo?" he asked noting that they weren't there.

"They already left for the mission. If you want, you can stay behind to recover your thoughts," she suggested. Pit thought about it for a little bit; since there wasn't anything he could do for this mission besides getting in the way, it was best to stay behind. "It does seem like staying behind is a better choice," she suggested.

"Wait, how did you know that I was…" Pit started and then remembered that the Goddess can read hearts.

"That's right, so you better not be thinking of anything _naughty_," she teased sending shivers down his back.

'Sometimes, Lady Palutena can be scary,' he thought to himself.

"Pittoo, are you okay?" Ignis asked as he noticed the angel of darkness looking paler than usual. Palutena had to enable her Power of Flight in order to transport Dark Pit to the Two Doors Temple. Since she isn't a good driver yet, she went too fast and made really sharp turns.

"I'll live," Dark Pit replied. It was early in the morning. Neither one of the two had a nightmare, but Pit ended up having one, which was odd because Dark Pit did see Legend's red eyes. Seeing that waiting for Pit would waste time, they left him with Palutena and landed in front of the temple. The two entered and was greeted by millions of shelves full of books. "Really, what is it with everyone's temple being a library?" he asked.

"Well, since Lord Janus is the God of Memories, I'm betting that these are memories all in documentation," Ignis suggested. The two heard voiced from within the temple, so they headed inside. The voices go louder and they started to make out the conversation.

"I've got to have that recipe down here somewhere. Your mother is making a forest again?" a man's voice asked.

"Actually, I'm trying to make my own garden Lord Janus," a young girl's voice asked. The angel turned the corner to confront the two. The man didn't have any hair on his head, and was wearing a tunic similar to theirs besides the fact that it is grey. The little girl had blond hair tied up in a rather large ponytail. Her dress was red with a few shades of purple within the pattern. The man was looking at them while the girl observed the bookshelf. His arms were backwards too.

"Ah, you two must be Lady Palutena's angels," he said. The girl turned around to reveal her hazel eyes and Dark Pit's red ones almost bulged out in disbelief.

"Viridi?" The girl tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Um…I've actually…uh," the dark angel tried to figure out how to go about this.

"Prophecy," the older man called and few pieces of bounded paper came from Dark Pit's chest. He grabbed the paper and read through it briefly. "You were given the name 'Dark Pit' the minute you stepped outside of the Mirror of Truth, 37 years from now. You neither chose to fight for Lady Medusa, nor Lady Palutena, only fighting for what you believe is correct. As to how you know Mistress Viridi, her butler, Arlon the Serene, asked for your assistance in defending the Lunar Sanctum from your counterpart, however failing." All four were amazed, even if it wasn't for the same thing.

'How did he know that? Does it have something to do with those papers?' the angels wondered.

'This dark angel is from the future?' Viridi thought.

'That Arlon actually finished that sanctum of his? And this angel has a suspiciously short life for three years,' the man thought amazed.

"Ah yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Lord Janus, the God of Memories, welcome to the Two Doors Temple," he introduced.

"I am Ignis, Lady Palutena's current captain."

"Well everyone now knows who I am so why bother," Dark Pit pouted as he was just reminded about his failure in trying to defeat Pit back then.

"Hello Ignis, Dark Pit, my name is Viridi, the daughter of Nature and the future Goddess of Nature," the goddess

"Now then, once I get that Rejuvenation Potion Formula for Ms Viridi, I'll see if I can find those files of Mistress Legend," Janus stated. As he turned his head to the side, the two angels freaked out a little. Lord Janus had two faces; one in front, and the other in back. The head in the back was facing them the whole time. They walked down the lane while the god looked for the formula.

"Lord Janus, may I ask you a couple of questions?" Ignis asked to break the silence.

"Of course, anything at all," he replied.

"What are all of these books and scrolls of and why is this temple called 'The Two Doors Temple'?"

"Good questions indeed," the God of Memories implied. "The Two Doors Temple is a temple that reflects to life. As you can see, I have two faces. The humans also see me as the God of Time. With my two sets of eyes, I can see the past a person has completed, and I can see the future of what is to come. As to what these documents are, they are memories of the humans and divines who are still among the living. This hall we are in now is strictly of divines, angels, and demons." Janus tipped a book out of its place and pulled it out.

"Here we are, Lady Nature's prophecy." He opened the book and read somewhere in the middle of it. A quill and a piece of parchment appeared and he started writing down what was needed in to recipe. "Here you are Ms Viridi, one Rejuvenation Potion recipe," he said and handed the paper to the future Goddess of Nature.

"Thank you Lord Janus," she thanked with a bow. She placed two fingers on her headband. "Mom, I got the potion recipe; I ready to go home." A beam of light with the sound of birds singing and rose petals came over the blond girl and she disappeared.

"Now to find the Mistress' prophecy. It won't be easy." Janus sighed and searched. From behind the trio, a book fell out of the shelf on its own. A dark cloud formed over the book and it disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Dark Pit asked.

"It appears that a demon now seize to exist," the god replied. "It is very unlikely for a demon to die so easily, so when they do, it is something to mourn for." He pulled a thick book from the shelf and opened it. "You wish to learn about her assignment, correct?" The two angels nodded. Janus puts the book back and gets out another thick book. "Here's what is written:

"'_After locking up the Mirror of Truth, the young girl came to the lord as she was instructed. He gave her the assignment to seize the creation's soul and bring it back to Demon Hell. With Lord Erebos and her faithful shadow by her, she had hunted for it. She followed it everywhere until the young mistress acquired information about what it was doing. The copy was forming an army of Chimeras, mutated animals and cloned beings, to serve it. After slaying many of them for 1980 years, she finally met face-to-face with the creation in the Sea of Clouds. They fought for a long time, but neither side was giving way. With her cunningness and quick thinking, the mistress led it into a time capsule under the temple of the Goddess of Light, Palutena, where the creature is imprisoned in time to this date. Knowing that she will not be free until the creature dies in her arms, she trained every hour, every day, only sleeping once every five years to grow stronger. As she waits, she searches for worthy opponents to help train with.'"_

The angel listened to every detail the god had just told.

"So Legend's assignment is to kill a creation of the Mirror of Truth?" Ignis asked.

"That creation was the first and only creation thus far. You, Dark Pit, are the only other creation that I can recall, and your time has still yet to come," Janus answered.

"Now we know what she's after, but how do we know when the time capsule will break?" Dark Pit pondered. He then recalled what the real reason as to why he and Pit were sent on this quest. Someone was sealed in a chamber and was asking for help. But the question is, was the creation friend or foe.

"Lord Janus, you said that you can see the future, right?" Ignis asked. The old man nodded.

"I can see a glimpse of the future, but I believe I can help you with the amount of time is needed until the creation is released." The god closed his two of his four eyes and light shined out of them. A slight gust of wind embodied him for a minute before Janus closed his eyes and the wind died down.

"Well?" both angels asked.

"You have a month until the creation is free, and face Mistress Legend again. I suggest that you two prepare for the worst, because even though she is in her direct opposite domain, the mistress is still as powerful and will be enraged," he warned.

"Thank you for your wisdom, Lord Janus," Ignis thanked. Dark Pit nodded to show some respect. The two walked out and Ignis called for Palutena to get them so they can prepare for the upcoming assault from the mistress.

* * *

**More information about what might happen next. This is taking longer than I have anticipated. Oh well. Please review and stay tune.**


End file.
